


Princess Fluffybuns

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Monster-Human marriage, Monster-human hybrid child, Older Asriel, Older Fem!Chara, Romance, oc child - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Kehadirannya adalah buah keajaiban—bukan hanya keajaiban cinta.





	Princess Fluffybuns

**Author's Note:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Setting cerita di sini disebut Alternate-canon karena latarnya masih sama dengan di canon, yaitu dunia bawah tanah di mana para monster tinggal terperangkap. Bedanya, Asriel dan Chara tidak melancarkan ‘rencana pembebasan’ mereka, sehingga mereka tetap hidup sampai beranjak dewasa.

_**Princess Fluffybuns** _

_(A Tiny, Miraculous Soul)_

 

Tidak ada siang dan malam bagi Dunia Bawah Tanah. Namun kawasan istana adalah pengecualian.

Sebagai satu-satunya tempat yang paling dekat dengan lapisan penghalang antara dua dunia, istana hunian keluarga kerajaan Dreemurr itu mendapat pasokan sinar matahari yang cukup dari dunia luar.

Walau tetap saja, tidak ada sinar bulan untuk dinikmati para monster dari jendela kamar masing-masing. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi hangatnya kebersamaan mereka di malam hari. Kakak beradik yang bermain catur sebelum tidur, bersama camilan dan canda tawa yang menyelingi. Sepasang anjing suami istri yang asyik menjilati _Nice Cream_ masing-masing di bawah lampu jalan bersalju, sambil berpelukan saling menghangatkan diri.

Atau, seorang ibu yang sedang menyisir rambut putrinya di tempat tidur. Tenang dan damai, di dalam kamar dengan bayang cahaya teduh dari lampu kamar, sembari mendengarkan celoteh anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun.

“Ibu?”

“Hmm?”

“Banyak monster yang bilang aku sangat mirip dengan Ibu. Waktu aku tanya kenapa, ada yang bilang karena rambutku, ada juga yang bilang karena mataku.”

“Lalu?”

“Ung...,” telunjuk gemuk anak itu menggulung beberapa helai rambut coklat kemerahannya yang ikal, pendek sebahu, “Aku senang punya rambut yang indah dan lembut seperti Ibu. Tapi aku bingung. Kenapa di keluarga Ayah hanya aku perempuan yang punya rambut begini? Nenek tidak punya. Nenek buyut dari Kakek dan Nenek juga tidak. Hanya laki-laki saja yang punya rambut, seperti Ayah dan Kakek.”

Sang Ibu tertawa pelan, masih menyisir rambut anaknya, pelan dan berhati-hati agar gigi-gigi sisirnya tidak melukai daun telinganya yang panjang.

“Itu karena kau anak Ibu,” jawaban yang lugas, “Anak perempuan sebelum dirimu tidak punya rambut karena ibu mereka juga tidak berambut, sementara anak laki-laki selalu memiliki rambut menyerupai ayahnya.”

Si anak manggut-manggut.

Seusai rambutnya rapi tersisir, si anak berbalik badan menghadap ibunya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap wajah ibunya, cukup lama. Fokus bola mata sejernih bebatuan di Air Terjun itu begitu tajam, seolah sedang berusaha menjamah sesuatu dari iris mata sang ibu.

“Kenapa?” sang ibu heran, bercampur geli.

“Bagaimana dengan mataku? Warna mataku ‘kan hijau, sama dengan Ayah—*“

“Tapi bentuk matamu besar dan bundar, persis Ibu.”

“Oh iya, ya,” si anak tertawa kecil, belum melepas tatapan dari ibunya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat keluguan putri kecilnya, menunggu dia menanyakan sesuatu lagi.

“Terus... kenapa mulut Ibu juga berbeda denganku?” si anak memiringkan kepala, “Bibir Ibu bening, mirip... agar-agar kenyal rasa stroberi?”

Anak itu tergelak sendiri. Ibunya menggelengkan kepala, “Ibu tidak punya moncong mulut sepertimu, nak. Makanya bentuk bibir Ibu begini.”

“Oh? Kalau gigi taring?” anak itu memamerkan deretan giginya yang tumbuh kokoh dan bersih, lengkap dengan dua gigi taring di depan, “Lihat. Aku punya. Ibu tidak punya juga, ya?”

“Punya, kok. Nih,” sang ibu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Jari tangannya menunjuk pada salah satu gigi taring di kiri.

“Hah? Kecil sekali. Aku pikir itu bukan gigi taring. Tidak terlihat tajam. Hehe.”

“Itu karena mulut Ibu kecil. Setidaknya gigi taring ini berguna untuk mengoyak makanan. Gigi-gigimu lebih besar karena mulutmu juga besar, seperti ayahmu.”

Si anak manggut-manggut lagi, kini dia meraba-raba mulut dan giginya sendiri.

“Lalu... bentuk hidung Ibu juga. Mancung. Tidak selancip hidung monster trenggiling, sih. Tapi bentuknya lucu,” tangan mungilnya yang berbungkus bulu-bulu putih halus hendak menyentuh hidung ibunya. Jahil. Sang ibu segera menepisnya, mengacungkan jari telunjuk, memberi gestur khusus pada anaknya, ‘Itu tidak sopan’.

Si anak duduk mundur, menunduk. ‘Maaf’.

“Uhm... kulit Ibu juga berbeda. Warnanya coklat muda, tidak putih sepertiku.”

“Karena kau punya bulu-bulu putih yang tebal.”

“Memangnya Ibu tidak punya bulu di badan?”

Sang ibu mendekatkan salah satu lengannya pada anaknya. Si anak mengamati bulu-bulu hitam tipis pada sebagian lengan dan jari-jarinya. “Bulu-bulu di kulit Ibu lebih sedikit dan tipis,” jelasnya.

“Hooh,” si anak mengusap-usap lengan ibunya lalu menggenggam jemarinya yang lentik, “Wah, kecil-kecil, ya. Tapi kulit Ibu tetap halus. Kuku-kuku jari Ibu juga tipis, tidak tajam sepertiku, tapi mengkilap seperti kaca...”

Hening.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam, lagi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sang Ibu masih menunggu, membiarkan putrinya meluapkan semua keingintahuannya.

“...Aneh, ya,” gumam sang anak, “Aku dan Ibu sangat berbeda, tapi juga saling mirip...,”

Sang Ibu tersenyum, tidak langsung menjawab. Perlahan dia mengelus kepala putrinya, dan memandang lekat binar matanya, meminta pengertian.

“Ibu berbeda denganmu, karena Ibu manusia. Kau mirip dengan Ibu, karena bagaimanapun kau adalah anak Ibu.”

Si anak tertegun.

“Apa... karena aku lahir dari perut Ibu? Seperti kata Nenek?”

Sang Ibu mengangguk.

“Wah? Berarti sebelum aku lahir, perut Ibu membengkak jadi sangat besar, ya?”

Sang Ibu mengangguk lagi, kali ini ditambah tawa yang tertahan.

Untuk beberapa saat si anak menunduk, melihat ke arah perut ibunya yang terbalut kain satin. Sejenak dia membayangkan sesosok bayi bersemayam di dalamnya.

“Pasti sakit...,” celetuk anak itu. Dahinya mengerut.

Tak lama, kepala si anak bersandar pada dada ibunya, memeluk dengan gemasnya. Sang ibu yang agak terkejut, membelai lembut rambut putrinya.

“Aku senang punya ibu yang sangat cantik,” anak itu menengadah, sekali lagi memandang wajah ibunya dengan senyum polos semanis warna-warna bunga yang bersemi, “Walaupun Ibu banyak berbeda denganku, aku tetap sayang Ibu.”

Senyum tipis mengembang pada bibir sang ibu. Pipinya merona hangat. Senyum haru, tepatnya.

“Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Ayah sering memuji Ibu. Hihi...,” lengan si anak belum lepas dari lingkar pinggang ibunya.

Sekarang sang ibu yang tergelak, “Ayahmu itu sudah menyukai Ibu sejak kecil. Apapun selalu ingin dia lakukan bersama Ibu. Mengikuti kemanapun Ibu pergi, mencoba lelucon-lelucon payah agar Ibu mau tertawa—“

“Sejak Ayah menolong Ibu yang jatuh dari kawah gunung?”

“Kau sudah tahu cerita itu, ya?”

“Iya.”

“Dari Nenek?”

“Bukan. Dari Ayah, kemarin malam. Karena Ayah tidak ingat isi dongeng yang ingin diceritakan, jadi sebagai gantinya dia bercerita tentang bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu saling bertemu. Begitu...”

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum simpul, tersipu.

“Ayah cerita tentang... rangkaian bunga emas. Ayah dan Ibu senang merangkainya bersama menjadi mahkota, lalu saling memasangkan mahkota bunga itu ke kepala satu sama lain. Terus, uhm... liontin hati yang Ayah dan Ibu pakai itu—“

“Iya, iya... sudah. Sekarang waktunya tidur,” sambil menahan panas di pipi sang ibu menepuk-nepuk bahu si anak, yang berbaring di atas bantal empuk, masih terkekeh.

Meringkuk di balik selimut serta usapan tangan ibunya, lalu berpejam mata. Tapi gadis kecil itu belum bisa terlelap.

Masih ada banyak hal yang mengusiknya.

“Bu...?” dia menyahut. Matanya separuh terbuka.

“Hmm?”

“Kenapa, ya? Kelihatannya monster-monster lain uh... takut padaku, karena aku anak dari monster dan manusia?”

Senyum damai seketika terhapus dari paras sang ibu.

“Apa karena manusia dan monster bermusuhan? Tapi buktinya Ayah dan Ibu saling menyayangi.”

Sang ibu belum menjawab. Pandangan serta gerak bibirnya kaku.

“Oh, iya. Waktu aku membaca buku-buku bersama Nenek, aku melihat sebuah buku aneh. Aku tidak ingat isinya tentang apa saja. Tapi yang jelas, di salah satu kertasnya ada gambar hati. Warnanya separuh abu-abu dan separuh merah. Tulisan yang bisa kubaca itu cuma yang besar-besarnya saja. Uh... ‘Percampuran’—apa itu, ya? **‘Percampuran Jiwa Monster dan Manusia’**? Aku masih sulit membaca huruf-huruf yang kecil—oh, tapi aku ingat ada kata _‘Bahaya’_ di situ...”

Sang ibu masih diam.

“Apa itu... ada hubungannya denganku, Bu? Apa itu sebabnya aku harus sering diperiksa oleh dokter?”

“Itu bukan hal yang buruk, nak. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kau akan baik-baik saja,” sang ibu menghela napas panjang. Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan, lantas tak mampu menghilangkan kecemasan putrinya.

“Aku takut, Bu...,” si kecil hampir menangis, “Aku tidak mau bertemu dokter itu** lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat jarum suntik dan benda-benda aneh itu lagi.”

Sang ibu, dengan senyum getir, menunduk kemudian mengecup kening sang anak.

“Ibu yakin, anak Ibu bisa lebih berani menghadapi masalah apapun di dunia ini,” tuturnya, “Kau terlahir dengan _jiwa_ yang hebat. Itu yang harus kau ingat.”

Si anak termenung. “Aku tidak merasa sehebat itu, Bu.”

“Sekarang memang belum terasa. Tapi kau akan tahu sendiri saat sudah besar nanti. Pokoknya kau harus berani dulu,” sang ibu merapikan selimut, “Jangan cengeng seperti ayahmu.”

Anak itu tertawa sebentar mendengar bisikan iseng ibunya.

“Ung... nanti sehabis aku selesai diperiksa dokter, Ibu buatkan lagi biskuit cokelat yang enak itu, ya?” bujuk si anak manja.

“Pasti.”

“Terus... Ibu rajutkan _sweater_ baru untukku, ya? _Sweater_ ku yang lama sudah robek.”

“Iya, sayang. Asal kau mau berjanji untuk tidak merusaknya lagi.”

“Iya, deh. Lagipula yang itu ‘kan, aku tidak sengaja—“

“Itu berarti kau harus lebih berhati-hati.”

“Baiklah. Aku janji.”

Omong-omong tentang janji...

Terlintas di pikiran sang ibu bagai percik api dalam gelap, tentang sesuatu yang paling mengkhawatirkannya. Sesuatu yang patut dimaklumi anaknya.

Hening, lagi.

Sang putri kecil belum juga tidur. Kantuknya terusik oleh tatapan was-was ibunya.

“...Azra?” suara sang ibu terhambat pada pangkal tenggorokan, namun penuh ketegasan.

“Iya, Bu?”

“Bisakah kau berjanji untuk satu hal lagi?”

“Janji apa, Bu?”

Satu telapak tangan sang ibu menangkup pipi putrinya, memohon kepastian.

“Berjanjilah pada Ibu,” nada bicaranya merendah, “Andai, suatu saat nanti, kau bisa keluar dari Dunia Bawah Tanah dan melihat dunia luar, hanya satu perintah Ibu untukmu.”

Si anak membuka penuh matanya, masih mendengarkan.

“Jangan pernah percaya pada manusia.”

Anak itu diam.

Dia ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi niat itu segera diurungkannya begitu sang ibu meneruskan, “Ibu sudah sangat mengenal mereka. Mereka tak akan segan menyakitimu, mempermainkanmu, dan bahkan membunuhmu tanpa belas kasihan.”

Si kecil tambah bingung. Dia tetap diam sesaat, sampai ia berani angkat bicara lagi.

“Aku sudah dengar kalau para manusia lah yang membuat kita terperangkap di bawah tanah. Tapi... apa semua manusia itu jahat, Bu? Buktinya, Ibu tidak jahat. Ibu tetap baik pada semua monster, meskipun Ibu manusia...”

“Mungkin... kau belum bisa memahami kata-kata Ibu tadi,” sang ibu kembali tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk bahu dan punggung putri kecilnya, “Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Yang penting jangan lupakan perintah Ibu. Sekarang tidurlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Berpejam mata selama lima menit kemudian, sang putri pun tertidur nyenyak.

Sang ibu masih mengusap punggung anaknya. Belum tidur. Belum bisa menyingkirkan kecemasan yang menggumpal dalam batinnya.

Sang ayah yang sedari tadi menguping dari luar pintu kamar pun turut merasakan kegamangan hati istrinya.

.

.

.

  * **Monster dapat menua hanya ketika mereka sudah memiliki keturunan biologis.**
  * Jiwa monster dan manusia terlalu sulit untuk disatukan (baik lewat percampuran sintetis maupun perkawinan alami) karena beberapa sebab. Namun yang paling diperhatikan dampaknya adalah **bahaya** dari kekuatan yang tercipta dari kombinasi dua jiwa berbeda jenis tersebut.
  * **Determinasi** dari jiwa manusia dapat bersifat memperkuat maupun menghancurkan bagi monster. Oleh karena itu, kemungkinan besar kondisi jiwa hasil penyatuan jiwa monster dan manusia akan tidak stabil.
  * **Monster dengan jiwa manusia : Makhluk buas mengerikan dengan kekuatan tak terduga.**



.

.

“Aku ingin memiliki anak bersamamu, Chara.”

Sebuah suara memecah kesunyian dalam kamar berhias bunga-bunga emas, dengan ranjang berkelambu di tengahnya.

Enam tahun yang lalu—tepatnya tiga hari seusai pesta pernikahan.

“Aku... aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama sekali. Sudah kupertimbangkan matang-matang.”

Suara lirih seorang pria, tanpa sedikit pun jawaban dari pengantin wanitanya.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin... kau pergi meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati lebih cepat. Aku mau kita menua bersama.”

Tentang sebuah permintaan yang tak ayal melabrak keempat poin hukum di atas.

Butuh waktu lebih dari semalam bagi keduanya untuk sama-sama berpikir. Beberapa malam berikutnya, Asriel berkata dia telah membatalkan niatnya tersebut. Tentu konyol bila menginginkan seorang anak hanya sebagai perpendekan usia. Dia pun masih ingat alasan Toriel yang sempat melarang pernikahan mereka, sampai hampir menjodohkan Asriel dengan wanita monster lain.

Sang Ratu sangat paham, bahwa mustahil mengharapkan keturunan dari perkawinan monster dan manusia. Toriel hendak mencegah segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan timbul dari kelahiran anak monster-manusia. Terutama bagi Chara.

Sebab pada kenyataannya, perkawinan monster dan manusia bukan hal baru, meski sangat jarang terjadi. Dahulu kala sebelum perang terakhir pecah, seorang ibu manusia tewas tak lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah melahirkan bayi monster. Kejadian serupa sempat terjadi berulang kali dalam catatan sejarah—entah ada berapa yang luput dari dokumentasi para leluhur.

Karena itu pulalah, ketika pesta selesai Toriel dan Asgore berdiskusi mengenai beberapa pilihan alternatif untuk kelanjutan sistem monarki mereka ; mencari calon penerus kerajaan dari luar garis keluarga Dreemurr, atau, membiarkan Asriel memimpin saat masanya tiba, hingga berabad-abad lamanya. Hingga akhir zaman, bila perlu.

Namun pada malam yang sama, tanpa disangka Chara menyetujui ide gila suaminya dengan keyakinan penuh.

“C-Chara...? Kau yakin...?”

“Kenapa tidak?” tukas Chara enteng, “Kita takkan tahu apa-apa kalau belum mencoba, _Az_.”

Chara siap menghadapi apapun.

Jauh sebelum dia terjun ke kawah Gunung Ebott sewaktu kecil, Chara sudah siap terhadap apapun, termasuk kematian.

Sebagai bentuk balas budi kepada keluarga Dreemurr yang telah berbaik hati membesarkannya hingga sekarang, Chara siap melakukan apapun demi mereka.

Sebagai wujud cintanya terhadap Asriel, Chara siap merelakan apapun untuknya.

Waktunya. Jiwanya. Tubuhnya. Segalanya.

Asriel selalu mencintai Chara apa adanya, menerima bagaimanapun tingkah lakunya. Namun dia tak pernah menduga akan teguhnya kesetiaan di balik perangai Chara yang angkuh dan percaya diri.

Chara memang bukan pemimpi seperti Asriel. Tapi dia tidak pernah keberatan untuk mewujudkan impian orang yang dia sayangi.

Keduanya berjanji untuk selalu bersama.

Sebagai sahabat. Sebagai kekasih. Sebagai apa saja, asal hati mereka tetap saling melebur menjadi satu.

Menyaksikan mereka melewati segala hal bersama—bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Toriel dan Asgore pun tak dapat memungkiri kuatnya jalinan yang mengikat jiwa mereka.

Penyatuan jiwa mereka pun berlanjut, hingga akhirnya berbuah hasil.

Ada satu poin penting (yang sempat terlewatkan) tentang penciptaan monster—kali ini mereka tidak membicarakan perihal sihir.

**“Jiwa monster tercipta oleh perpaduan tiga unsur pokok : cinta, rasa iba, dan belas kasih.”**

Jiwa monster dan manusia, berpadu menjadi satu kesatuan.

Pertama kali telapak tangannya merasakan kehangatan sebuah jiwa mungil yang bertumbuh di dalam tubuh Chara, Asriel bukan main bahagianya. Tiada malam baginya tanpa mencium dan mengelus-elus perut istrinya, sembari menyapa “ _Howdy!_ ”, lalu bercerita tentang dongeng-dongeng kuno atau sekedar menyampaikan betapa inginnya dia bertemu dengan si kecil. Sampai-sampai si jabang bayi hapal dengan warna suara ayahnya, bergerak-gerak setiap mendengar sahutan Asriel.

Tentu saja, tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa kesulitan.

Asriel kerap mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati setiap mendampingi Chara yang muntah-muntah, membopong tubuhnya ketika pingsan karena kelelahan, atau menyuapinya makanan ketika dia sulit bangun dari tempat tidur lantaran bertambahnya usia kandungan.

Asriel tidak tahan melihat Chara menderita demi mengabulkan permintaannya.

Tapi pilihan sudah terlanjur diambil.

Sementara Chara sudah paham betul dengan segala macam resiko yang akan diterimanya. Di dalam rahimnya akan tumbuh seorang bayi monster selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Setiap beberapa bulan sekali dia mengalami demam. Tubuhnya ikut terpapar sihir api yang tengah membentuk pada tubuh sang janin—semestinya ini tidak terjadi pada tubuh ibu monster.

Belum cukup sampai di situ. Saat melahirkan, Chara sudah harus berhadapan dengan dua kemungkinan.

Pertama, sang bayi terlahir selamat dan sehat, setelah sebagian dari energi jiwa Chara terserap olehnya.

Kedua, Chara dan bayinya sama-sama selamat, namun kondisi tubuh dan jiwa sang anak kurang memadai untuk bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama.

Kalau boleh memilih, Chara lebih suka dengan yang pertama. Meskipun dia sudah sering berseteru dengan Asriel tentang itu.

Asriel tidak pernah ingin Chara mengorbankan jiwanya demi yang lain.

“Kau tidak mau anak kita tumbuh tanpa kehadiran ibunya, ‘kan?”

Begitulah alasan terakhir yang dikemukakan Asriel. Chara memutuskan untuk diam, terlalu lelah untuk memperpanjang debat. Waktu dia sangat tahu, Asriel berkata begitu bukan karena memikirkan calon anaknya.

Asriel hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Asriel _terlalu_ mencintai Chara.

Pada akhirnya di pagi buta, saat setitik sinar jingga baru muncul pada dinding-dinding istana dan mahkota bunga-bunga emas yang bermandikan embun, Azra Dreemurr, putri pewaris tahta kerajaan monster yang sah, terlahir sebagai wujud keajaiban. Keajaiban cinta. Salah satu keajaiban terbesar dalam sejarah. Sang pangeran menyambutnya dengan isak tangis bahagia, sedangkan air mata Chara sudah lebih dulu bercampur dengan peluh.

Sambil memeluk dan menciumi pipi Chara, Asriel berulang kali membisikkan, “Terima kasih...”

Setelah si bayi cukup hangat dalam dekapan Chara, timangan Asriel, dan gendongan Toriel dan Asgore, barulah monster-monster lain diizinkan untuk menengoknya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memuji bulu-bulu putihnya yang halus dan bersih, wajah polosnya yang merona, warna hijau cerah pada iris mata bundarnya, serta bulu di kepalanya yang bercampur dengan helai-helai rambut kecil berwarna coklat kemerahan. Segelintir ilmuwan kerajaan tertarik untuk melakukan eksperimen terhadap bayi rapuh itu.

Ketika itu Azra dijuluki sebagai ‘Asriel Kecil’, sebab banyak yang tidak percaya bahwa anak itu dilahirkan oleh manusia. Namun seiring dengan pertumbuhannya, mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

“Seandainya Putri Chara bisa berubah menjadi monster, pasti dia akan terlihat sama persis dengan Putri Azra.”

“Aku sudah bisa membayangkan, Putri Azra akan sangat mirip dengan Putri Chara saat dewasa nanti.”

Azra tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria, sehat, dan bugar.

Tidak juga.

Daya tahan tubuh Azra bisa dibilang lemah, rentan oleh penyakit. Dia makan lebih sedikit, dan mudah lelah. Chara tidak pernah merasa tenang bila belum memancing nafsu makan Azra dengan cokelat, atau ketika Azra pergi bermain di luar kawasan istana. Di satu sisi dia ingin membiarkan putrinya menjelajahi dunia sesukanya dan belajar menjadi kuat. Di sisi lain, dia sudah terlalu sering diganggu oleh bermacam mimpi buruk. Misal, melihat Azra berjalan terseok-seok dengan tubuh meleleh dan berlumuran darah.

Bagaimana pun juga, Chara tetap mengikuti tumbuh kembangnya dengan senyum. Menyusuinya di bawah rasa kantuk yang menindih. Memandikan sekaligus membersihkan bulu-bulu serta sela-sela telinga dan ekor mungilnya. Membimbingnya ketika berlatih berjalan atau membuat bola api pada telapak tangannya bersama sang ayah. Hingga hal paling remeh seperti mengusap kepalanya sambil memeriksa kalau-kalau tanduknya sudah mulai tumbuh.

Sebagai orang tua baru, baik Chara maupun Asriel kerap dihinggapi rasa cemas dan ragu. Apa mereka sungguh bisa menjadi ibu dan ayah yang baik bagi Azra?

Apa yang kiranya akan mereka lakukan saat Azra mulai mempertanyakan identitas dirinya, atau penasaran seperti apa dunia di luar Gunung Ebott? Apa tindakan pertama mereka ketika suatu kekuatan tak terduga tiba-tiba bangkit dari tubuh Azra? Ah, bahkan mereka sulit membayangkan, menjadi makhluk seperti apa dia kelak.

Azra mewarisi banyak dari sang pangeran ; bentuk fisiknya, energi sihirnya, kemurahan hatinya.

Tapi satu hal yang nyaris terlupakan : anak itu turut mewarisi _determinasi_ sang ibu.

Namun itu semua tak lantas menyumbat muara kasih sayang mereka untuk sang putri.

Hampir di setiap malamnya, Asriel dan Chara memeluk Azra, mencium keningnya lalu berucap “Selamat tidur”.

Azra Dreemurr adalah buah keajaiban, yang akan membawa keajaiban bagi dunia—bagi umat monster dan manusia.

.

.

Chara siap berkorban demi mempertahankan kehidupan jiwa kecil yang berharga itu. Apapun caranya.

.

.

.

(The End)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, kembali lagi di fandom bawah tanah~ /hoho
> 
> Sejak awal tahun 2017 ini saya mendapat semangat dan motivasi lebih untuk menulis. Jadilah saya banyak menulis fanfic/drabble, hitung-hitung latihan. ^^
> 
> Tentang fanfik ini.... sebenarnya ide “Keluarga Dreemurr” ini sudah muncul lama lamaaa sekali—dan saya bingung bagaimana menuangkannya. Jujur, saya sempat berpikir ide ini terlalu konyol sehingga hanya akan membuang waktu bila diwujudkan. Dan kalau boleh jujur (lagi), saya sering grogi dalam menulis atau menggambar sesuatu yg bertema keluarga. Saya sangat suka tema keluarga—bahkan lebih dari tema-tema dark atau fantasi, mungkin karena saking sukanya saya jadi begitu hati-hati menggarapnya. Haha--
> 
> Tapi karena ada suatu keharusan untuk saya berlatih lebih giat dalam menulis, jadi yah... kenapa tidak dicoba? Dari fanfik ini, saya mencoba menyampaikan bahwa memiliki anak hybrid (sama sekali) tidak semudah dan semanis kelihatannya. : ) 
> 
> Ah iya, saya hampir lupa untuk bilang ini. Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk teman-teman pembaca dan kakak-kakak senior yang sudah memberi feedback untuk tulisan-tulisan saya. Feedback sekecil apapun itu sangat saya hargai. 
> 
> Oke. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, dan mohon maaf atas segala keanehan fanfik ini. :’)
> 
> Salam,
> 
> Khi-Khi Kiara
> 
> NB :  
> *Salah satu headcanon saya : warna iris mata Asriel adalah hijau, berbeda dengan ibunya, Toriel, yang matanya berwarna merah.  
> **Dokter/ilmuwan monster yang dimaksud anggap saja W.D. Gaster.


End file.
